


Static Air

by astraielle, ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/astraielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: Tevinter was just a stone’s throw from Qunari territory, after all, and they were also wrapped up in whatever war was looming on the horizon. The risk of something happening was there.





	Static Air

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - things you said with too many miles between us.

A second set of sending crystals had seemed like a wonderful gift when Dorian gave them to her at the time. A lovely alternative to letters when life took them in different directions–because while the dragon’s tooth was great for easing the  _symbolic_  distance, it did little to actually make it easier on them in other areas. 

Bull was sitting a little ways away from camp with The Chargers, trying to find some semblance of privacy while Isen went on about her day. The slight hollowness to the sound quality only made him more aware that he was just west of Denerim, while she was getting ready to cross over to Tevinter for the next few months. A lead, apparently, on what Solas might be up to–enough of a lead to drive her to go on and investigate in person. 

He wasn’t too worried. Isen was tough, to the point where he’d even started hearing those who openly disliked her begrudgingly refer to her as one of the strongest mages in the South. Plus, she had plans to stay with Dorian and Nik while she was there. It wasn’t as if he was watching her throw herself to the wolves on her own. It didn’t make him any less uneasy. Tevinter was just a stone’s throw from Qunari territory, after all, and they were also wrapped up in whatever war was looming on the horizon. The risk of  _something_ happening was there.

And he couldn’t even follow after her to do anything for it if it did. 

“In any case, I’m just happy to be staying somewhere with hot, running water after all that travelling–of course, I’ll have to leave in a few days and keep going, but it’s still a nice break,” she said. A topical, quick explanation of what she’d seen for the day–he suspected it was made extra light and airy for his benefit.

(He was most certainly not sulking because he missed his new wife, _Krem_.)

(Okay, maybe he was a little bit.)

 “I bet,” he chuckled. “The Boys and I haven’t been around that crap for the last few weeks now. You don’t realize how good living in civilized conditions is until you’re stuck out in the woods,” he joked. 

“Oh, believe me,  _Vhenan_ , I’m well aware of how much I prefer inns to tents.” She paused for a second. Bull heard the faint sound of fabrics moving. “But I’d put up with it if it meant you could have followed me,” she added softly. “I miss you, you know. This is nice, sure, and maybe I just got used to having you around me, but…”

“Yeah.” His voice sounded slightly shaky. “I know what you mean. And I miss you too. Sucks that no amount of diplomatic immunity would make it a good idea for me to be around that many ‘Vints.”  _Or that close to the Qun again_.

“Not yet, anyway,” she agreed. “But hey, listen, I’m sure we’ll both be in Orlais together again before we know it. I’m sure Tevinter is lovely in the spring, but I’m not about to stick around and see that firsthand when I could be back home with you.” 

“You’d hate it,” he laughed quietly. “Pretty sure you’ll be sick of the north sooner than you think, probably try to head back as soon as you have a chance.” 

“Not worried I’ll be looking at vacation homes up there, I take it?” 

“Nah. Too humid, or something like that.” 

“I’ll be sure to give you my full review once I get over there, then.”

He grinned. “Oh, I bet Dorian’s gonna get a kick out of whatever you have to say. He planning on following you around while you do what you need to do?” 

“For some of it, yes,” she said. “There’s no plan for me to have an armed escort, though, if that’s what you’re wondering–I’ll be safe, I promise.” 

“I believe you,” he said. “It’s not that I know you wouldn’t be capable of handling anything–”

“But it’s a bit close for comfort,” she finished the thought for him. “I know, Bull. And I know it probably won’t help anything, but I need to know you’ll try not to worry so much, or at least keep busy enough that it’s not all you’re focused on the whole time.” 

He laughed wearily. “No chance of getting that one discreetly passed you, huh? Must be slipping.” 

“Or I just know you well enough to know what you’re really getting at.” He could hear a small smile in her voice. “I’m not thrilled with the proximity either, but this is the quickest way to get everything done, and–I don’t know. I don’t think I could just sit calmly down there until I saw things for myself.” 

“Wouldn’t ask you to do that, either, not with how things are right now. I’ll do what I can for myself, but Isen, can we just–I don’t know, we got these crystals now. It’s better than writing back and forth. We should use them often.” 

“Absolutely. I’ll always want to hear your voice, no matter how far I am.” 


End file.
